Free Fallin'
by missmiamya
Summary: What if Neil never killed himself? What if his dad was ok with his acting? What if he was in love with someone? Contains some slash...rating may go up later, but most likely it wont! I FINALLY UPDATED:D!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Free Fallin'

Summary: What if Neil never killed himself? What if his dad was ok with his acting? What if he was in love with someone?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dead Poets Society or its characters. If I did I'd be rich and not sitting here in the middle of the night writing this thing.

A/N: This is my first time venturing out of Degrassi fics. Bare with me and give me honest constructive criticism. Ok now enough of my blabbing on with the fic…

OoOoO

Neil walked into his room he shared with Todd after the dress rehearsal the night before the play went on. He was freaking out because he had forgotten half of his lines. Todd looked up as the door slammed shut.

"Bad night?" Todd asked shocked by the angry side of the usually mellow Neil.

"You could say that," Neil said collapsing onto his bed.

"What happened?" Todd asked getting up and walking over to sit next to Neil on his bed.

"Everything that could possibly go wrong did tonight. I forgot at least half of my lines, and kept missing my cues. Why am I even doing this?" Neil said sitting up and looking at Todd for the first time that night.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad. Besides a bad dress rehearsal makes for a perfect performance. You are doing it because you love acting. You love how it makes you feel, how it is like you are free of everything else and of your true self. It's a way to hide." Todd said putting his hand on Neil's knee.

"I guess your right. I do love it, I love to be able to hide behind something so great, but I don't always like to hide you know," Neil said taking Todd's hand in his own.

OoOoO

Ok so I totally realize that this is super short, but I just want to see what people think of it. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Free Fallin'

Summary: What if Neil never killed himself? What if his dad was ok with his acting? What if he was in love with someone?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dead Poets Society or its characters. If I did I'd be rich and not sitting here in the middle of the night writing this thing.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews that I got. Because of them I decided to keep going with this. The chapters are going to be short, but hopefully that means more chapters and they go up faster. Like I said before I've only ever written Degrassi fics. Mostly Marco/Dylan a Marco/Tim so check them out if you are into Degrassi. Hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to REVIEW!

OoOoO

"I guess your right. I do love it, I love to be able to hide behind something so great, but I don't always like to hid you know," Neil said taking Todd's hand in his own.

Todd looked down at their hands as he slowly laced his fingers with Neil's. He liked this feeling. He liked touching Neil. He liked sitting close to him. He liked everything about him. He just never told him any of this.

Neil smiled as Todd looked up at him. They were so close that they could feel each others light breathing. Before either of them knew what was going on their lips met. It was just a little brush of the lips nothing to big. It was the first time either of them had ever kissed another boy. Sure they had both fantasized especially since they knew that they were gay. They just were afraid of what would happen if they told anyone especially their fathers.

They slowly pulled away from each other and looked into each others eyes. Smiling at what had just happened. They didn't need words to know what was going on. They both knew that they had liked it, and that they wanted more, so much more. They slowly went in for more. This time they didn't just stop at a brush of the lips their mouths opened slightly and Todd slipped his tongue into Neil's mouth. The kiss turned into a five minute make out session before someone knocked on the door.

OoOoO

A/N: I told you they'd be short. Sorry, but I just don't really know what I'm writing yet…so I'm just throwing some ideas out there right now. I'll work on it tomorrow and hopefully get more up if I get some reviews:D! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thoughts will be in italics from now on.**_

OoOoO

Neil and Todd reluctantly pull away from each other and Todd gets up to see who is at the door. Neil is still sitting on his bed.

_He has a nice ass. I can't believe I've never looked at it before. That kiss was amazing. I thought I didn't have a chance in the world with him before tonight._

Todd opens the door, but there isn't anyone in the hallway. He shrugs and shuts the door, locking it before turning around. Neil smiles at him, he smiles back. He isn't sure what to do…_Should I go to my bed or to Neil's_… Instead of going to a bed at all he walks to his dresser pulling open a drawer and grabs a t-shirt to change into. He strips down to his boxers before pulling the t-shirt over his head. Neil got up from his own bed and took off his clothes as well. He usually didn't wear anything, but his boxers to bed.

_This feels awkward, but I can't help it. He is perfect from his eyes to his ass and everything between._

Todd is pulled out of his thoughts when Neil walks over to him and puts his hands on Todd's hips. Todd moved his own hands so they were resting on Neil's hips as well. Neil moved closer to Todd and kissed him. Neil aloud his tongue to linger on Todd's lips Todd willingly aloud Neil's tongue entrance into his mouth. He then pulled him to his bed. They pulled out of their kiss long enough to shut the light off and get comfortable in the bed together. They continued to make out for a while before drifting off to sleep in each others arms.

OoOoO

**_A/N: Wow this is super short…I need to work on making them longer…I don't know what my problem is with this story. I just am stuck on the short chapters. Oh well I update it more when the chapters are short. So here you go. Don't forget to REVIEW!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. You are like the only one reading but thanks anyways. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**OoOoO**_

They slept through the night cuddled up next to each other in complete bliss. Everything that had happened that night was swimming through their minds like a fish in the open sea. They loved that they had so much with out even saying a word. That was the beauty of them. They could say nothing at all, but knew what the other was thinking and wanting.

_**OoOoO**_

Neil wakes up and smiles at Todd's sleeping form next to him. He runs his fingertips down Todd's face. Todd opens his eyes and smiles at Neil, before he moves closer to him and kisses the side of Neil's mouth.

"Good Morning," Todd whispers after the kiss.

"Good Morning," Neil whispers back drawing Todd closer to him.

Todd and Neil are cuddled up next to each other and not wanting to move at all. They continue to lay there for awhile until Neil realizes that they still had classes to attend and that he had the play that night. They got up and ready for their classes. Their day was like any other day. Where Mr. Keating's class was the best part of their day.

OoOoO After dinner the whole group prepared to go to Neil's performance. Mr. Keating drove them. Neil was back stage getting ready when he looked up and saw Todd's reflection in the mirror. He walked over to him taking him by the hand to a storage closet. Once inside the closet Neil made sure the door was locked before kissing Todd. "Hey I just wanted to tell you good luck out there tonight," Todd said wrapping his arms around Neil's neck and kissing him again. "Thanks, I'm glad that you are here to watch me. I think I'll do find with you out there," Neil said smiling. "I should go so that you can get back to getting ready, and so they think that I actually just went to the bathroom," Todd said smiling back at Neil. 

"I'll see you after the show," Neil said opening the door and checking to make sure no one was watching.

Todd snuck out of the closet and back out into the auditorium to watch the play.


End file.
